


Morning Note

by slowdissolve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: Korra leaves early on business. Asami wakes to find a note on the pillow.





	

My dearest Asami,

When you wake, you will find that I am gone, but I will be back to see you as soon as I can.

They need me to resolve a dispute down by the Great Divide. The Gan Jin and the Zhangs are fighting again. Aang got them to talk to each other seventy-five years ago, but they've been bickering ever since, and the United Republic is worried it will break out into open war.

It's so stupid, too. The Zhangs want to build houses down by the river in the muddiest places, but the Gan Jin want to plant flower fields. Neither of them should be there, because now the canyon crawlers are an endangered species. Both groups have tried to get rid of the crawlers, and so the rabbaroo population is exploding. I don't get why people can't see how all these things are interconnected. And I sure don't see why they need to kill each other over it.

But it's the job of the Avatar to restore balance, between the Gan Jin and the Zhangs, and the canyon crawlers and the rabbaroos. At least I don't think anybody's going to try to kill me this time. :)

When I get home, all I want is to sit down with you and listen to quiet music on the radio. I want you to put your head on my shoulder and hold me while I hold you. I want to touch your beautiful dark hair and look into your eyes and see you smile at me. I want to stroke your hair and have you fall asleep, so that I can feel the slow rise and fall of your breath as you rest with me, at peace. My friend, my love, this is all I want.

In life and in love,  
Yours,  
Korra

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first. Be gentle with me.


End file.
